


Headcanons

by Seiya234



Category: Community (TV), Discworld, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Magids Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the "three headcanons about 'x' character meme on Tumblr!</p><p>(I take requests on here too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agnes Nitt

1\. The ‘X’ had briefly stood for “Xenobia”. She tried it once, and after the inevitable mangling, decided that Perdita X was as much as she could get away with. (Perdita agreed, because “Perditax” was better than what happened when their mum tried to say “Xenobia”)

2\. She kept in touch with Pastor Oats the rest of her life. And even though she went on to eventually marry a fine man, and have three children with him….she sometimes wondered what it would have been like, having gone off with him.

(Perdita wondered about an unlife with Vlad.)

3\. She had fiercely curly hair. Though, being a witch meant that it never tangled. Honestly, she would love her hair more if so many people didn’t insist on bringing it up as her only positive or defining trait.


	2. Lady Sybil Ramkin

1\. She had black hair, actually, not chestnut. However, the wigs with black hair always seemed to make her scalp itch for some reason, and she wasn’t that fussed about having her wig match her eyebrows, so she grabbed the chestnut one next time she went to the store and didn’t look back.

(Young Sam had her black hair.)

 

2\. When Young Sam became a little older, and she was more sure of her helpers in the pens, she would go by the hospital; she called it The Hospital because it was a little odd, even with the predilection of her class to name things after themselves, to call it the Lady Sybil.

Anyway. Once a week, Sybil would set aside an hour or two, and go to help out at the Hospital. Some weeks she wrapped bandages, some weeks she went to where the children were treated with one of the older dragons to cheer them up, and so on.

Sure she had the big charity do’s she held every year to raise money for the Hospital.

But Sybil Ramkin had always been a hands on type of woman.

 

3\. She didn’t tell Sam this, but every time the Assassin’s Guild tried to kill her husband, she raised the rent on their property. It must have escaped their notice for a bit, but she figured they eventually got the hint when the rent had eventually tripled.

Soon after that they put Sam’s contract into abeyance.


	3. Donna Noble

1\. She had two children with Shaun, a girl named Jenny, and a boy named Lee. Shaun didn’t mind the names, though when he asked where they came from, Donna couldn’t quite answer.

She just knew that it felt right to name them that.

 

2\. She supposed the Doctor could be considered attractive. But he really just did not do it for her. Lord, she’d probably break him. No, she loved him dearly, yes, but he was like the brother she never had.

Though sometimes he was the protective, butt kicking older brother, and other times he was the doofy little brother she had to make sure had his pants on the right way.

 

3\. Sometimes she would kick the Doctor out of the Console Room and have a girly day with the TARDIS

(she figured out that the ship was alive within the first ten hours she was onboard. He had given her an admiring look at that and she wasn’t sure why)

But any way, it was good to have some girly time, even if the other girl was an immortal time machine.

The Doctor had sputtered at that, and then gotten even more indignant when it turned out that the TARDIS agreed and locked him out while Donna was painting her toe nails and giving the console a good polish.


	4. Rupert and Maree

1\. They end up having three kids. It seemed like a good compromise: they both agreed that they wanted a few kids, but neither did they want the zoo that Will and Carina had (they ended up with nine; since Maree had first met Will, they had welcomed Victor, Veronica, and Vivienne)

"We aren’t doing that ‘V. Venables’ nonsense," she had told him during her first pregnancy.

"Of course not," Rupert had replied.

So they had Robert, who was the splitting image of Nick, but who had a sweet personality that certainly didn’t come from any of them. Then there was Andrew, quick witted, and forever getting into trouble. And then there was Seraphina, who took apart her first computer at the age of five, and things got more intense from there on out. 

(Maree had still been bleary after labor, and the idea of using one of her other names suddenly seemed like a good idea, but she didn’t get Sempronia out right so they put down Seraphina instead which was, to be honest, a bit better.)

 

2\. It ended up turning out that the good looking author in the leather jacket at the convention that started it all was Neil Gaiman. While Maree realized that she had, obviously, far more important things on her mind at the time, she still cursed at herself for missing the opportunity to get a picture with him or at least say hi or something.

(She told Rupert this, he snorted, and then he slept on the couch that night)

 

3\. Rupert kept in touch with Darkos. Perhaps it was out of line professionally as a Magid, but he really respected the man, and Darkos seemed to find the hijinks that Maree and him got into amusing.

He didn’t realize how close of friends they had become until he asked Darkos to be Andrew’s godfather.


	5. Anji Kapoor

1\. She knew the Doctor was a bit surprised when she turned down his offer to return her to 2001, to her home.

She was a bit surprised herself, to be honest.

But well….she couldn’t help but think of Dave. Dave, her sci fi nerd, who would have been loving every second of traveling in time and space with a mad man in a blue box and a wannabe rocker from the sixties and getting into shenanigans…

For Dave, for his memory, she would stay.

And hell. Time machine. She could go back whenever she wanted.

And the TARDIS had the best bath tub she had ever been in.

 

2\. Soon after they left New Orleans, the Doctor had found her in the Butterfly Room, ostensibly looking at the butterflies, but really crying.

Though, Anji being Anji, it was crying by way of “tears running silently down my face but I’m not crying okay can we not talk about this”

The Doctor ignored that and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in.

"I can’t believe I liked him."

"I know"

"I mean, not only with what-" and here she shook with anger, "what he did to you, what he did to others, but Dave and…and…"

At that point Anji gave up the ghost and started to sob, putting her face to the Doctor’s velvet clad chest.

He stroked her back, and let her cry.

 

3\. After the mess with Cosgrove, she looked over at Fitz.

"You liked that a bit, didn’t you?"

He tried for a haughty look but ended up at shifty. “I don’t know what you mean.”

"The secret agent stuff."

"No!" Fitz said way too quickly, and Anji made another notch on her internal scorecard in her favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the books these are based on are Eater of Wasps, City of the Dead, and Trading Futures in that order


	6. Britta Perry

1\. She had a few more cats than she admitted to having to the study group

There were the one eyed Daniel and Walter. But there was also Ginger, the black haired cat with torn off ears who she had found in her bushes one day. Then there was Huey, Dewey, and Louie (and for the names alone she could never let the group find out), the litter that she had rescued from the tree, and who she later found out were all girls. And finally there was her newest cat, Bob, who she did not name Bob because he had a bob tail, honest.

(eventually she did come clean about all the cats she had. No one had the heart to tell her she had been busted the time they came over, and they saw the several different colored paws sticking out from under her door and the obvious meowing sounds.

"You’re doing God’s work, helping those cats out," Shirley said instead, and Britta smiled, and all was well.)

 

2\. Britta found she liked D&D a lot more than she thought she would.

Now she joins Fat Neil and Vickie and some of their friends for a monthly game.

(it was nice to hang out with another group besides the Study Group.

And no one ever told her she ‘britta’d’ something while she was playing D&D)

 

3\. If the baby had been a girl, Shirley told her a few months after Ben was born, she would have called her Britta.

"…or Brittany," she finished.

Britta, for once, was at a loss for words to say

(but in a good way for once)


	7. Dave Strider

1\. It wasn’t…okay, a lot of it was but it wasn’t ALL of it-It wasn’t that Terezi had been seeing Gamzee in some weird hate/sex/troll thing.

If she had been open about it…he could have accepted it, eventually. It was part of her culture, and he didn’t get it but he also did a bit.

No, that she hid it from him was the deal breaker.

 

2\. John loved things, purely and wholly, without reservation.

And Dave would never tell him this, but he loved that about John.

 

3\. If he had to die…at least it was in a really badass way, with an exploding sun and everything.

Not that he would ever articulate that thought or say anything about his death and ascension or that he was glad that his sister was there with him…

But yeah. Pretty fucking awesome. Better than some lame stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a great grasp on Dave Strider, so hopefully this isn't too ooc.


	8. Tenth Doctor

1\. She held out a scarf; of course she found that, every one of his companions had found that since he wore that body, and every one of them had given him some kind of fuss over it.

He knew She was leading them to it on purpose. He had tried hiding it, but to no avail.

So he steeled himself as Donna arched an eyebrow and went “Really Spaceman?”

 

2\. Planet of Hats eh?

His stupid, misbegotten pride led to him looking two months Donna’s time for a damn planet of hats.

He had found it though.

 

3\. He loved Donna.

Like a sister though, only like a sister, okay?

Though sometimes he wasn’t sure if Donna was a sister who watched out for him and kept him out of trouble, or if she was the type of sister he had to constantly fish out of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that Ten isn't my Doctor. Hopefully I did some kind of justice towards him.


	9. Pickle Inspector

1\. Pickle was the scary one, Sleuth thought drunkenly once.

Sleuth was a charming bastard, he knew it. He could charm the panties off a nun, make statues cry, and steal candy from a baby guilt free. And Ace was of course ridiculously strong, not to mention his single mindedness did come in handy sometimes.

But Pickle…

Pickle once told him about the fastest way to dissect a human body, and when Sleuth gave him the side eye, he just shrugged and said he got bored and looked at an anatomy book one day.

Or the fact that since he had split into multiple celestial bodies, he was able to look at something or someone and talk about their past. Or their future.

Or their lack of future.

Then there was when that ogle was not just a disconcerting ogle but a disconcerting angry ogle and…

Sleuth shivered.

 

2\. People didn’t really realize the implications of his different selves.

The part of him that ascended to godhood, the almost infinite parts of him that now made up the universe and himself…they were parts of him.

It wasn’t that he was missing part of his soul now.

It was just now spread out across vast expanses, joined with every living thing, capable of…anything.

 

3\. All that being said, it was a damn good thing Nervous Broad moved in with him, or else his socks would still mismatch, his shirts would still have bleach spots because half the time he got that and the detergent mixed up, he would forget to eat for 48 straight hours, and on and on and on.

(Nervous Broad didn’t mind that she was part girlfriend, part minder because she honestly thought it was hilarious that her counterpart who was on some level an actual god, still had a hard time not running into walls.)


End file.
